A Lost Boy
Scorpius was walking to the guild from his apartment one day. On this day though he had to take an alternate route due to construction in the town. Great I am going to be late now. he thought. He started to run down one alleyway when it came to T. Going straight he could see the road that led to the guild free and clear. Alright I can make it! Scorpius then looked right and say a young boy face down in the alleyway. "Oh crud that isn't good.." Scorpius said. He ran over to the boy and checked his pulse first. "Okay so he is alive. Guess I should take him to the guild." He picked up the boy and returned to his original route to go to the guild. The boy had blond hair and was thin and malnourished. He seemed to quiver in Scorpius' arms and then suddenly he shook with electricity, shocking the man carrying him. "Yeeeouch! This kid packs a punch. That felt worse than when my Lacrima backfires" Scorpius said as he shook his wrist to move his bracelet which housed the lightning Lacrima. Nova was just exiting the guild when she saw her team mate carrying the blond boy. Concern at the lightning crackles still tense in the air and the fact Scorpius was using his lacrima of the element, Nova rushed over. "What the heck happened? Who is this?" She asks. Scorpius shrugged at Nova. "I just found him in the alley back there. I picked him up to go see Annalina and all of a sudden, crack!, we both got shocked. I don't know where it came from but my Lacrima is fully charged still." he said thinking his bracelet had backfired. "Oh jeez! Bring him inside then. Want some help?" she asked, requiping into her lightning based armor. "I think I'm fine for now. Just make sure the doors are open?" Scorpius said. They got the boy inside and sat him down in a bed in the infirmary. Scorpius looked around. "looks like Annalina isn't here yet today. Now what?" The boy convulsed again, white lightning racing over his body. He was half naked, only wearing a pair of tattered jeans and there was fresh stitching over his heart. "H-hey Nova... does that wound look familiar at all?" Scorpius asked. "That's what I was thinking too. The second generation dragon slayers. I don't know if that's the case but he's definitely got a lightning lacrima in him. I'm no Annalina but I say we get him some clean clothing. One of us should stay with him to try and control the lightning at least until he wakes up," she proposes. "I can get the clothes if you watch him? Water and lightning don't tend to work well when you are trying to stop ''it." Scorpius said with a nervous laugh. He then left the room to find change of clothes for the boy. A scream echoed through the room, and the boy shot up, into a sitting position, he opened his eyes and clutched his chest. Electricity crackled as his heart beat and he looked around and then at Nova. "Who are you." Nova held up her hands to show she meant no harm. She carefully surveyed the small framed boy's body language to see how tense he was. When she spoke she dropped her voice so it sounded low and gentle like a lullaby. Her intent was to calm him down. "My name is Nova, I'm a requip mage of Koma Inu. And you are?" His voice cracked, and he trembled like a small child, "I don't know." His voice raised into a shrill scream. "I DONT KNOW WHO I AM. WHERE I AM OR WHY I AM HERE. Or why I am in so much pain." Nova instinctually placed a calming hand on his back and rubbed lightly. She new what it was like to wake up in a strange place and not know who you were. "Well I can tell you you are at the Koma Inu guild building in Onibus Town. My friend Scorpius found you passed out in the street so he brought you here to get you treatment since you're injured. He just left a moment ago to get you some clothing. Your pain most likely does from the incision made in your chest." Scorpius ran in with some fresh clothes and saw the boy was up. "Oh good to see you awake! I'm Scorpius... you feeling okay kid?" The boy raised his hand and accidentally flung a ball of white lightning at Scorpius. "Who are you!!" He was clearly having a psychological break and as not aware of what Nova has said. Scorpius quickly turned into water, and sent a tendril of water to the nearest patch of earth. The ball of lightning hit Scorpius, traveled through his body and into the earth. Scorpius winced a bit in pain. As he turned flesh again he said as calm as possible. "Kid, we are here to help you. We found you lying on the ground in an alley. I brought you here to Koma Inu to make sure you are okay." He panted and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared three feet away, crackling with electricity and convulsing in pain on the ground. ''Oh jeez, Scorpius thought. This kid needs help. ''"Hey kid, please... take deep breaths. Try and slow your heartrate. It will help calm down as well as stop whatever is happening to you magically." Scorpius was holding his hands up as if he is showing him that he means no harm. "If you mean me no harm tell me my name! How do you know me, why did you take me here?" As Rayden got more stressed, his body crackled more. Scorpius looked at Nova and shrugged as if saying ''What do we do? "Kid... I found you in an alleyway a few minutes ago. I don't know who you are. You were passed out so I brought you here for our medical staff could look you over. I don't have a name for you, but we just wanted to help you." he said. He stood and started walking, his body flashing into nothingness them back to existence every few seconds. The blond boy started towards the door. "I'll be leaving then." "B-b-but..." Scorpius stuttered, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he had a strange idea. He created a tendril of water and wrapped it around the boy. He sent the other end down to the ground to ground it. "There that should help with the shocks for now. So don't leave yet. We want to help." The boy turned and acted on instinct opening his moth before shouting "BELLOW OF THE HOLY LIGHTNING GOD!" A broad spiral of white light cracklings with electricity barreled at Scorpius. "A god slayer eh?" Scorpius said as he dodged the attack by melting to the floor. he slid along below and behind the kid. "So you want to fight instead? That can be arranged." Scorpius had a storm in his eyes, and seemed to be distracted by something to his right. He shook his head rapidly. "I-I don't know how I'd did that.. Please. Please help me sir." Scorpius looked at him for a second before slapping his own face, calming down the intensity in his eyes. "Alright, well please sit down and so we can talk." The tendril of water was still grounding the young boy. The boy sat and crossed his legs. Lightning crackled slightly when his joints moved. "Okay that's better." Scorpius said as he sat down. Nova sighed as the scene calmed down. "Alright. Why don't you tell us what all you can remember?" she asked sweetly. "I don't remember anything. All I remember is lightning and waking up here." "Well you certainly can pack a punch if you wanted, so you are a trained mage. We could probably find some information about you over time. For now what should we call you? Or, what would you like to be named for now?" Scorpius asked. "I don't think I'm trained.. It was just instinct. I don't know what my name is, so you choose. I'm sure I'll like it." the boy said. "Hmmmm" Nova said thinking. "Well you're attack was kind of blinding like the sun's rays, so why not Ray, or Rayden or something?" she suggested. "Oh I can see that." Scorpius said sticking his hand out to the boy. " Nice to meet you Ray." "Nice to meet you too." Rayden shook his hand. Just then the door to the infirmary opened. A short, brown haired women walked in with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you guys doing in here that is making so much noise?" She asks, and then gets a full view of the room. She recognizes two of her own mages, but the boy surging with lightning is new to her. "Oh, well hello there! I apologize for my lack of introduction, my name is Samarra Inari, I am the guild master here at Koma Inu. And what brought you in..?" Samarra asks, hoping the boy would fill in his name for her.